As is well known to those skilled in the art, sulfoethoxylation may be effected by use of compounds such as sodium isethionate (also called hydroxyethane sodium sulfonate-HESS) or sodium vinyl sulfonate (SVS). It has been found that the latter compound is more reactive under certain conditions than is the former; and accordingly it may be desirable to covert the former to the latter to attain the benefits inherent in the greater reactivity.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for preparing metal vinyl sulfonates. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.